Meet the new and improved Lucy Heartfilia!
by fluffyduckness
Summary: Typical Lucy get's left behind story. Lucy walks into the guild the day after boyfriend Natsu's arrival from a mission with half the guild, only to see said Natsu kissing one of her best friends. Rated M for mature language, will be lemons somewhere in here.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first story, so anything I could improve on, please tell me! Warning: This contains really mature language, but there isn't going to be lemons. There will be mentions of sex, though nothing detailed. Soo….Enjoy!

Lucy POV  
it's been 3 years. Three years since Natsu and Lisanna and Erza and all those left on a search, a quest for the dragons. Three years since I was left behind. Three years since my boyfriend, Natsu, told me he loved me as he left.  
And I'll be honest. I have really changed. But, ah, that's a story for later. For now, I'll start with whats going on now.

Still Lucy POV  
I just stared. That's all I could do, to be honest. At my boyfriend, Natsu, making out with my best friend, Lisanna. I heard a soft "oh, shit..." From Gajeel's corner of the guild. Oh shit is right, Gajeel. I talk, my voice ringing in the silent guild, "What the actual FUCK is going on?!" Everyone flinched when they heard the f-bomb being dropped. I don't do it often, but when I do... I mean it. Lisanna and Natsu broke apart and stared at me in shock. I said to Bisca and Wendy and Romeo "cover your/Asuka's ears" Bisca immediately leaned forward and did so, Romeo followed my instructions, and Wendy borrowed Laxus's headphones. I stepped forward and Natsu and Lisanna took one back. This continued until they were pressed against a wall with me in front of them. I took a deep breath, or five, I don't really remember, and started to talk to Lisanna. "Why the fuck would you do this?! I thought we were Nakama! Aren't Nakama meant to look out and care for each other, not fuck their best friends boyfriend!" Lisanna flinched at my words, so I turned and looked at Natsu. "You thought you were being smart, huh? You thought I didn't suspect a fucking thing? I could smell perfume on you every single fucking time I came back from a solo mission! I told myself it was natural transfer from being around... Strauss" Lisanna flinched at this. "So much! But no. I saw the way she looked at you, and I felt bad, so I let you guys go on that mission so you guys wouldn't be bothered by me, and you could be friends! Just friends, not friends with benefits! So imagine my distress as I came back from my last mission and read sorcerer weekly? What was in it? A PHOTO OF YOU AND STRAUSS HAVING SEX! YEAH, IT WAS BLURRED. YEAH, IT HURT ME. I SEE WHY YOU WANTED OUR RELATIONSHIP TO BE PRIVATE! SO IF THE PRESS GOT WIND OF YOU AND STRAUSS FUCKING EACH OTHER, THERE WOULDN'T BE AS MUCH COVERAGE! SO, NATSU DRAGNEEL, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO FUCKING SAY FOR YOUR SORRY ASS THAT MIGHT CONVINCE ME NOT TO RIP THROUGH YOU?" Natsu was shaking and sweating, when Lisanna spoke up "Hah! As if YOU could beat Natsu! You wanna know why he cheated on you? He probably only went out with you because he felt sorry for you! You are a weak slut that deserves to die!" Everyone gasped, and Mira started sobbing quietly. They hnestly thought that Lisanna was nice! HAH. What surprised all the ones that haven't been here for the last three years is how I responded. I started to laugh. "Oh, Lisanna, if only you knew... What I have become... I am going to crush you first! Let's be honest, who's the real slut here? The one who was waiting for Mr right, me, or the person who had sex with half of Blue Pegasus in her first week back, namely, you?" As I spoke, my magic power started to swell and fall. I suddenly yelled out "Satan Soul : Hydra!" And there I stood. Black leather boots up my thighs. Black lace stockings with garters leading up from them. A tight leotard type thing made out of black scales securely covering the downstairs, whilst exposing most of the upstairs. My hair, now dead straight, hung to my butt. An jaggedy fringe with black highlights. And finally, black lipstick on my lips, with slightly pointed canines poking out over my bottom lip. I had Black curling horns spiralling out of my hair, along with a few thin snakes that were hissing and twisting themselves around my horns. To complete the look, I had two lip piercings, one ear covered with piercings, and when I stuck my tongue out, a lip piercing was revealed. Everyone that was on the dragon's mission gasped at my change. Everyone that didn't ABANDON me just smirked. Mira spoke out "That is the strongest Satan Soul I have ever seen!" Macao laughed, harsh and short, and yelled out "Come on Lucy! Get serious for once, will ya?" I smirked. This was going to be fun. "Maybe I will, Macao. Maybe I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I am so glad that you guys liked the first chapter, I worked really hard on it! So, I'm going to upload another chapter, and if you want me to do something more, well, just let me know! Oh, and I'm sorry for the battle scene, it might not be very good. Okage de min'na!

Prologue: Lucy's boyfriend, Natsu, has returned from a big mission with Lisanna, Erza, Gajeel, Laxus and the Raijinshū, Gray and Juvia, and of course Wendy, Charle and Happy, so when Lucy enters the guild for the first time since his arrival, he's making out with Lisanna, her best friend! She reacts, will the reaction be bad, or good?

Lucy POV

This was going to be fun! I smile a little sadistically, and said in a creepy voice "Come at me!" Lisanna had long since recovered from the shock of my transformation and yelled out "Animal Soul : Tigress!" In this form, Lisanna had paws instead of hands, with sharp claws. She had a tiger striped bikini on, with tiger ears pointing out of her white hair. Oh, and the tiger tail pointing out of her back. She lunged at me, and I deflected easily. I put my hands in an outstretched position, and yelled, "Kurayami no Kyanon : Ekusutorīmuburasuto!" (Translates to - Darkness Cannon: Extreme Blast!) And a black geyser of power erupted from my hands and hit Lisanna and Natsu. There was smoke and people were panicking, so I took a deep breath and inhaled all the smoke. As it cleared, a huge hole was visible in the guild wall and Natsu and Lisanna were not visible. I released my Satan Soul and calmly said "Time Ark: Restore." And the Guild hall was repaired again. Everyone was staring at me, so I shrugged and said "What are you all staring at? Take a photo, it'll last longer, dumbasses." With my last word, all he'll broke loose. Everyone was crowding around me, asking "how did you learn that magic" and "how did you get so strong?" I was actually quite offended by that last question! I just said, simply, "I trained my sorry ass off." Laxus walked up to me and stretched his hand out, saying "Well, Blondie, you have really improved! I think you can call yourself a REAL Fairy Tail member now!" My eyebrow twitched. I was pissed. My voice started out quiet, but rose as my anger grew "Who said I needed YOUR permission to be a member of Fairy Tail?! I will not tolerate being talked down to!" With that, I tucked my leg up into my body, and yelled out "Lucy... KICK!" Laxus went flying. I laughed and on that high note, walked out of guild and headed home.

Shorter than the first chap, but I wanted to get this one out there! Sorry all you Laxus lovers! I am a LaLu fan, and was planning on making this a LaLu fanfic, but if you want this story to go in a different direction, let me know in a review and I'll try my best! Sayōnara Min'na!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Welcome to the third chapter of 'Meet the New and Improved Lucy Heartfilia! Arigatou for all of the reviews and follows, I'll try not to let you guys down! So here we go!

Prologue: Lucy's boyfriend, Natsu, has returned from a big mission with everyone who was trapped on Tenrou island, (apart from Lucy of course!) , so when Lucy enters the guild for the first time since his arrival, he's making out with Lisanna, her best friend! She reacts, will the reaction be bad, or good?

Lucy POV  
I was walking out of the guild hall when Freed came out yelling my name. "Lucy! Lucy! Wait... Up!" He was panting as he ran after me. What? I'm a fast walker. I stopped and let him catch up. "What is it, Freed?" I let him catch his breath, and he finally stuttered out "I just wanted to say sorry for what Laxus did, he's just being a, a, a..." I sighed. "Just spit it out, Freed..." He blushed a bright red. How red? Well, Erza's hair had competition for the most red thing in the guild now, let's say. He said "A, a DICK..." He then covered his mouth and went even redder, if that was even humanely possible. I just gaped at him. Freed? The one that used to call Laxus sama? The one that never swore? I have to say, I LIKED the new him...

Freed POV  
Oh my lord! Did I actually just say... That? I splutter for a bit, then stumble out, "I always thought you magic was really strong and beautiful... Don't listen to Laxus... He's just grumpy, ok?" Lucy blushed at the end of my sentence... Then burst into tears. Wait... Tears?! She wailed whilst I awkwardly embraced her. Laxus took the moment to pass by, and stood rooted to the spot, before yelling out "The HELL FREED?! YOU MADE HER CRY?" Before grabbing my throat and pulling me off the ground. Lucy unsteadily stood up and said in-between sobs "Why do you care Laxus? No-one cares! Lisanna is way better than me! Natsu never loved me! Why do you care?" Before collapsing. Me and Laxus took one look at each other, and scrambled to get her.

Laxus POV  
I'll question Freed later, but for now, Lucy's hurt! I picked her up and we hurried to her house, where, no surprise, Natsu was waiting. He said some shit about us hurting her, so I yelled out, "Who really hurt her? You fucking cheater?!" Before shocking him so hard he flew out of the window. Me and Freed looked at Lucy, and agreed on a truce for now.

Lucy POV  
Everything was pitch black. I was so ashamed. I had broke down and passed out in front of Laxus and Freed! Oh God... This was SOOO EMBARRASSING! My reputation as the Light of Fairy Tail will be ruined! Shit! Laxus is so gonna milk all the blackmail he can outta this! I don't know about Freed though... He seems nice... But a bit of power can change anyone, as I should know. Oh no. I'm waking up... What should I say? Wait... Is this my bed? How did I get here? AND WHY ARE LAXUS AND FREED HERE?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

Freed POV

Yes! Lucy's waking up! I am very glad she is OK. I wonder what she was talking about, nobody cares? And there is no way that Lisanna is stronger than Lucy... "Lucy! are you o... LUCY! WE'RE SORRY! NO! DON'T KICK US, PLEASE! OW!

Lucy POV

Whoops... I just Lucy Kicked Freed and Laxus into a wall... Hard... "Eh... Laxus? Freed? Are YOU ok? Laxus? Wake up guys?" I stumble over to them and check their pulse. It's steady, so I murmur "Sky Dragons Secret Art-Wake Up"

Laxus POV

Me and Freed sat up at the same time and yelled "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, HEARTFILIA!" Lucy made a little noise before running off, whilst we chased her.

Kyaa! A lil bit of FreLu and LaLu... So I have had requests for either a FreLu or a LaLu, so I was thinking maybe some competition? Tell me, if you want anyone else to be in the battle for Lucy's heart... Or just to battle Lucy! Also, any side ships you want to sail in here, just let me know! This is where the Hurt/Comfort genre comes in, so I am also thinking of making the Raijinshū main players in this fanfic, but if you don't like, then once again let me know! Arigatou Min'na!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Welcome to the fourth chapter of 'Meet the New and Improved Lucy Heartfilia! Arigatou for all of the reviews and follows, I'll try not to let you guys down! So here we go! Oh, and I LOVED the idea from Blue Kisune, I am SOO going to add that in! Arigatou sooo much :3

Prologue: Lucy's boyfriend, Natsu, has returned from a big mission with everyone who was trapped on Tenrou island, (apart from Lucy of course!) , so when Lucy enters the guild for the first time since his arrival, he's making out with Lisanna, her best friend! She reacts, will the reaction be bad, or good?

Lucy POV  
OH SHIT! THEY'RE ON MY TAIL! QUICK LUCY! INTO THE GUILD HALL!

Natsu POV  
So I was moping around at the bar, with Lisanna draped over me trying to get me to fuck her. I turned around and told her "Get off of me..." Lisanna pouted and replied "You don't really want me to, do you?" She was layering on the sex voice, but... Lucy's seductive moves were way better. I had just pushed Lisanna off of me, when the doors burst open and Luce hightailed it in. With... Laxus and Freed chasing her?! What happened?

Laxus POV  
Lucy burst into the guild, and we chased her into a corner. We stared venomously at her and said "We want you to join the Thunder God Tribe!" She looked shocked, so I said "That kick was badass! And your strong, so you can keep up with us!" We both looked at her with puppy dog eyes until she relented and said that se would join us. The guild was staring at us, until Bix and Ever ran over to us. Ever latched onto Lucy and yelled out, "Finally someone I can talk to, who isn't either perverted, or obsessed with Laxus!" Lucy gave Ever a genuine smile and said "I think we are going to be the bestest of friends! I mean, Levy hasn't talked to me since she caught Gajeel checking out my boobs, so... OF COURSE I'LL JOIN YOU GUYS!"  
Erza POV  
I was shocked, and decided it was time for me to speak up. Gray joined me. "We're fine with you leaving Team Natsu, but you have to do a few jobs with us individually, OK?" Gray said. I smiled and said "My little Lucy is all grown up!" Before crushing her into my chest. She grinned and thanked us, and promised us both a mission, a S-Class one for me, and a normal one for Gray.  
Lucy POV  
Erza and Gray are so sweet! I was grinning like mad, and I think I saw Laxus staring at me from the corner of my eye. Probably a trick of the light though... I mean, why would Laxus stare at me?  
Bixlow POV  
Ha... So cosplayer is on our team now? This is gonna be interesting... I have seen the way that Laxus and Freed stare at her, they obviously love her. Ever has already started calling her Lucy-sama, and I... Well, I have to say, she's quite the little Goddess... Wait. I think we've found our Thunder Goddess! Haha! See what I did there? *mental high-five* I'm awesome.

Arigatou Min'na! Short, but I wanted to put this up! Keep the reviews rolling in if you want me to add or take away something from my story! （≧∇≦）（＾∇＾）( ^ω^ ) ^_－


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows! I will try to keep up with all of your requests, but please remember that this is my first fanfiction, and I have never really written ships before, so take it easy on me, please? Arigatou! Oh, and this is gonna be a very OOC badass-with soft side Lucy story, so if you really don't like it, yeah, you know. :3 So, on with the story!

Prologue: Lucy's boyfriend, Natsu, has returned from a big mission with everyone that was in the Tenrou arc, apart from Lucy, of course, so when Lucy enters the guild for the first time since his arrival, he's making out with Lisanna, her best friend! She reacts, will the reaction be bad, or good?

Lucy POV

I cannot believe that Laxus asked me to join his team! I mean, I'm happy, don't get me wrong, but it's gonna be weird working with people again! I've gone solo ever since I was promoted to s-class two years ago... I'm going to enjoy not being the only hard worker in the guild, I'll say that. I was having there thoughts whilst sitting at the bar whilst sipping on a strawberry milkshake, enjoying some peace when Lahar burst in through the guild doors. He ran up to me, red in the face, and panting. I let him rest until he could speak, at which point he said something that shocked everyone who haven't been here for the last 3 years.

"Lucy-sama, the magic council requests that you go on a job for them! It's urgent!"

I sigh.

"Lahar, we've spoken about you calling me Lucy-sama! Just Lucy is fine! Oh, and what the job?"

Lahar spoke up, "I thought you would never ask! So, there is a few demons terrorising the town of Jeminia, and the only one that could defeat them is you... Lucy... With your combination of both dark and light magic!" He was begging by now.

I sighed again.

"FINE! I will go... Oh, Romeo! I will be back in... Um... Two weeks for travelling, three days to defeat them... Exactly two weeks and three days!" When I'm gone, Makarov is in charge again! Spread the word!"

Romeo saluted me mockingly and said "Aye aye captain!" Before running off.

I walked over to the Raijin... No, my team... And said my goodbyes whilst they gaped at me. Erza and Gray looke like they were made out of stone, so I hugged them and left, donning my guild insignia cloak as I left. I made the fairy tail hand symbol at the crowd that gathered around the guild on sunny days, and they made it back, screaming my name. The town went into Gildarts form as I left, with people lining the edges cheering me on. The guild was shocked silent.

Macao POV

I laughed loudly and said, "I knew she was popular, but damn!" The rest snapped outta it when Romeo said

"You probably want to know why she was able to put Makarov in charge, huh?"

Everyone started yelling and Romeo started to loudly explain.

Romeo POV

She was appointed acting guild-master the first day she returned back from training. A guy was tryin'a to make us give away our guild hall. She walked in and threw his ass outside, and announced that she was back. We all cheered. She asked where you guys were, and we replied that you were still gone...

Flashback... Still Romeo's POV

Lucy whispered... "But they promised! Those LIARS! I will CRUSH THEM...later."

Lucy is emitting a strong aura of magic far more powerful than ever before! It is scaring me...

Flashback end.

"And ever since then, she has an obsession with being on time coming home from missions. She has a huge fan base that grouped up during the GMG to watch her win, then after, people started visiting Fairy Tail, asking to see her, to interview her, she got at least three or more love confessions in all different ways every day. She always declined, saying that cheating on someone was one sin she would never commit, or forgive. It got scary sometimes."

Everyone was staring as I finished my story. Natsu seemed to be crying, and Lisanna was tryin'a 'comfort' him. Laxus suddenly lunged at Natsu, picked him up by the collar, and held him up by the scruff of his neck outside. He then loudly said;

"This is the guy that cheated on Lucy Heartfilia, and broke her heart!"

Erza thought for a second, the did the same to Lisanna, and yelled out;

"And this is the girl that he did it with! She also called Lucy a weak slut!"

Dad started to laugh as he caught on. Everyone realised what they were about to do.

They threw them into the horde of Lucy fans, and at the same time yelled;

"GET 'EM!"

We didn't see them for a while.

That's all for today guys! So, as I am comPLETELY torn between making a crack paring, like GaLu, (GajeelxLucy), or a LaLu, or a FreLu, I'm going to ask you to have a lil vote! Send in your pairing, and the one with the most requests will win! It can be any pairing concerning Lucy and a male, not because I have a thing against yuri, I just don't think I can rite it. Arigatou Min'na! (~3~) (-/3/-) (~-3*-)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello min'na! Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been REALLY busy lately! As of lately, the polls have really surprised me! I've even had a request for a NaLu, which I'm kinda confused about... But oh well! I am going to count older comments too, so I can give everyone a chance! So at the moment... Laxus is prevailing in the fight to win Lucy's heart, with 6 votes from what I can read :3 next up is Freed with 4, then Gajeel with 3, then Lahar (which I have never actually thought of) and Nasty (pun intended) tied with 1 each. So... Let's start!

Prologue: Lucy's boyfriend, Natsu, has returned from a big mission with everyone that was in the Tenrou arc, apart from Lucy, of course, so when Lucy enters the guild for the first time since his arrival, he's making out with Lisanna, her best friend! She reacts, will the reaction be bad, or good?

Lucy POV  
Dear Kami-sama... Lahar is quite pathetic sometimes... He's kinda like the old Freed... Ya know, with the whole -sama thing. So anyway... I guess I'll have to catch the train... Ugh. This is going to be fucking hell...

(On the train now cuz I don't like going on and on about nothing :3)

I lugged my heavy baggage into my carriage. You heard right. The train station was indebted to me after I helped em outta a tough spot, so I get a private carriage now. Free of charge, even though I have tons of money from council jobs... Huh... But...

Everything's kinda boring... There's practically no one that can stand up to me... What's even the point? Oh yeah... Everyone needs me...

God. Why is everything so hard when all you need is to relax, but why is everything so easy when you need a distraction, a way to bury yourself away from everyone's troubles apart from yours?

I guess that's life though. That's what my sensei's taught me... To give up everything for everyone else...

But I hate it.

I don't want to be the saviour all the time.

It's not fair.

"Life's not fair!" I heard.

I looked up. There was no one there. "Who is this?"

"Your conscience, silly!" There was the voice in my... Head? Great. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, ya know?" The voice said.

I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Then yelled, "Get OUTTA MY HEAD!"

And the voice was gone.

I sigh, and look out the window. It was a week by train, so I better get some sleep. Try to relax. Listen to music. Then what? No... Let's get to that later. For now, just sleep. I'll think about stuff tomorrow... Or I'll put myself in a self induced mini coma and wake up in five days... One day to get ready... God. I'll have to do that, I'll go mad waiting around.

Short, yah, but like I said, I have been overloaded with stuff lately, and been ill, so even looking at the screen hurts my eyes. I'll update later! Arigatou Min'na!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello min'na!

I am so sorry for not updating in years, I just have had really low self esteem for the past few weeks, after I started a new paragraph and realised how short and horrible it was. :( So here is that new, and in my opinion, horrible chapter.

Lucy POV

I shift about on my seat, groggily waking up.  
Ugh.  
I hate waking up from a magically induced coma.  
In fact...  
I hate waking up in general.  
I take a sniff... What is that delicious smell?  
Mmmmm... Chocolate...  
Wait.  
Chocolate? Chocolate! CHOCOLATE!  
I FREAKIN LOVE CHOCOLATE!  
I run towards the end of my carriage until I see the food trolley...  
Piled high with...  
CHOCOLATE...  
PIZZA...  
DOUGHNUTS...  
Ah, shit.  
My mouths watering like crazy...  
I dive towards the trolley...  
And wake up.  
It was a incredibly vivid dream.  
"FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU" Was all that echoed throughout the train.  
The conductor peeked through the door and said "Miss Heartfilia? Are you alr..." He kinda trailed of when he saw me sobbing on the floor, moaning out "FOOOOOOODDDDD... NEED FOOD..." He blanched and said "Okay..." And I looked up at him and whispered "Okay..." I was, of course, quoting my favourite book in all of existence. (You know which one I'm talking about :3) He kinda ran away after that... Was he scared of me? Guess they didn't tell him what I was like when I woke up from my coma's. Ya know, all insane.  
Stupidly, I try to stand up. I fail at standing up. I lie there, in a puddle of my tears, and give up.

Then the announcement came through: "We are now coming up to Atterae."

Wait... ATTERAE! THAT'S MY STOP! HOLY SHIET!

* * *

There we go ya'll.

shit, I know, but ya.

The votes are:

Laxus KICKING ASS with 10(ish)

and errbody else with the same.

cya! :3


	8. Not an update, but still important

Heya everybody! Sorry for no updates, I suck at time planning. A huge thanks for all the positive reviews, Ilya.

(p.s guest, this is a story about Lucy, so Lucy's gonna be the nice one sorry if you don't like it.)

So, I've tallied up the results of the competition!

In last place, it's NaLu and LaharxLucy with 1 together.

In third we have GaLu with 2 votes!

In second, we have... FreLu with 5 votes...

And in first we have LaLu with 14 votes!

IT'S GONNA BE A LALU HELL YEAH!

This isn't an update just yet, but I have broken my writers block and will be updating as soon as I can, I've only got wifi for a few hours inbetween holidays but I promise, this new chapters gonna be long and after I get wifi full time the updates will be flooding in. Oh, and I would really like you guys to pm me any ideas of what to put into my chapter, it'll really help me to get it up quick!

love you all, fluffyduckness xx


	9. Chapter 9

As I stand on the platform, I take a deep breath in, and out, relishing the sweet smell of perfume and doughnuts that make Atterae one of my favourite places in the world.

"God I love this place..." I sighed, twirling on the spot with a refreshed smile.

As I stepped out of the station, a group of young guys walked past, whispering and smiling at me. Feeling happy, I smiled back, and they all blushed. Maa... I feel like a cougar, drawing in all these kids!

I walked down the street, happily whistling a tune I knew oh so well. Then I heard it.

A cry for help, echoing out of a nearby alleyway.

My head whipped towards the sound, an unintentional snarl leaving my lips. As I approached the dark, dingy alley, in such contrast to the golden street, I saw hazy figures hovered over a young girl, cowering in a ball on the blood and dirt smeared floor.

A sound between a snarl and a scream bursts from my mouth, along with a blast of golden flames, which encompasses the figures, and they solidify, turning to look at me. A young man, with dark hair and a stupid ass outfit walks forward. And says, "The names Mard Geer, young woman, from the guild Tartaros, the demons guild. The strongest guild, the evilest guild. Everyone here knows it. What are you trying to do, human? Hurt US, with those piddly little flames? Who even ARE you?"

"No. I wasn't trying to hurt you, oh great one. I was trying to get your fucking attention, so I could get that girl away from you. And oh! It worked. You see that? That's my celestial spirit taking her to a safe place. Congratulations, bastard. I was sent by the magic council to collect you all, and due to my prior good mood, I was going to let you live when I found you. But now... Your going to feel my wrath, bitch. My names Lucy. But you can call me trader, 'cuz I'm going to sell you an ass whooping, asshole." I spat, venom in my eyes and words.

I smiled evilly.

"Oh, and you say your demons, eh? I'm going to show you demonic, bitches. Satan Tamashī: Midras!" I scream, power whipping around me in fiery golden tendrils, causing smoke to rise from burnt bricks. When the smoke cleared, there I stood. My once blonde hair, now black and floor length was on fire at the ends. Horns, spiralling upwards, covered in Ancient Power Runes. My eyes were almost completely black, with only a pinprick of white where my pupil should be. My clothes consisted of a midnight blue leotard, made out of thin dragon skin, had words cut in it, spelling out promises of certain death. My skin goes deathly white, with blue forearms and icy blue words cascading down my legs like tattoos. No shoes revealed delicate feet, with Fast Runes imbedded in. To top it off, I had black shading around my eyes, making it look like I have a mask on.

My twilight blue lips curve into a smile, before I school my features into a blank mask that was more intimidating than any wicked smile. I take a step back, open my arms wide, and start to chant ancient words of destruction and pain. Runes begin to build around them, blocking them into a enclosed box. They try to break free, only to be burned by my runes.

Then, when my runes are finally complete, I walk up to the blue box, and open my mouth.

"さようなら、私の敵。煉獄をお楽しみください。"

They look at me, confused.

I simply wave, smile a crazy smile, and say, "Goodbye!"

And then the explosion happens.

-Time Warp :3-

I'm dragging the idiots through the streets of Attarae, with a huge smile on my face, and a new outfit, courtesy of the thankful, though perverted, mayor.

Flash back

"No problem, m'dear! Here, have this! My daughter wants you to have it!"

Back to present

Yeah, apparently the girl I rescued is Victorie, his daughter,which is why the mission was such and urgent one. I really like her! She's got more spunk than most. She tried to fight them, and she has to deal with her pervert father hitting on her friends, which I think is an act of courage in itself. We've promised to stay in touch.

When the train arrives, I drag the half dead devils, (Heh. I'm good.) into my carriage. I get a few weird looks, and a few protests, but a glare silences any attempts at stopping me.

As I settle into the seat, I realise that I'm about a week early getting home. Eh. A nice surprise, and I can't wait to see Lax... No, my guild! Yeah, my guild! Not Laxus! Yea, totes not Laxus! Not his beautiful hair... Or his toned arms... Or his buff body... Or his gorgeous stormy eyes... Or his perfectly rounded ass... No! what am I thinking! Oh God...

What am I doing?

'Thinking about Laxus!' My subconscious yells.

'Oi! Shut it, bitch!' I mentally scream back.

Then I see all the people staring at me throughout the window. Then I realise...

I didn't say it mentally, did I?

And all I see is shaking heads. Oh. "Sorry!" I yell, bowing my head, and I can see shaking shoulders, and laughing faces. I sheepishly grin back, waving as I pull away.

Well, with those criminals locked away in my carriages prison, it's time to go into a magical coma! At least the journeys only two days, due to the no stopping.

I wonder if I'll dream of pizza...

Lucy POV

Ugh... Oh lawdy I feel FECKIN AWFUL... I hate magical comas, they suck dickballs. At least I woke up when the train rides finished, it's a million times worse usually.

Huh. I did dream of pizza. AGGHHH! But now I'm hungry... Alright. Pizza, then prisoners.

Time skip-

Ahhh... That pizza was delicious... And the prisoners are half dead, in custody... I'm heading back to my favourite place in the world, and I have a amazing outfit on! It's simply DIVINE. It's a black leather skater-style dress, with chains on. And oh! Get this! The chains wrapped around it are charged with electricity. Pretty fucking cool, eh? The boots that go with it are lush too... Army style , the calf high ones, with bright yellow laces... Sooo sweet! I'm wearing a simple black hole-filled lacy cardigan, with my guilds logo on the back and my hairs ruffled, and my eyeliners smudged, and my black lipsticks shiny... And I think I look pretty damn cool!

As I walk along, I get cheers, and compliments, and it all does a lot for a girl who, not even a year ago, was planning on going to live with the devil! (Literally, he offered me a job.)

I stop in front of the guild, and compose myself.

Then, I kick open the doors, and yell... "GUESS WHO'S BACK, BITCHES?"

And I'm greeted with... Silence? I'm confused, until I turn, and look directly at two very guilty looking people. Natsu, and Lisanna? Locked in a very passionate embrace, right by MY favourite table, oh! Is that? It is...

"NATSU DRAGNEEL GET YOUR FLAMING FUCKING ARSE OVER HERE NOW YOU LITTLE SONUVABITCH! WHY IS SHE WEARING MY MOMS RING?"

He gulps.

"I...I'm sor...sorry Luc..Lucy!" He snivels.

I turn to Lisanna. "Give it back... NOW!" I scream, shocked at what I see on her ring finger.

She rips it off, and throws it at me, deathly pale. I catch it, and look Natsu in the eye.

"I don't care about your reasoning for what you have done. For one split fucking second, I was going to forgive you... But now... Well, let's just say you've fucked up any chance of being my friend... For at least the next year, probably more. KINANA! Give me the strongest thing you have at the moment... I need to erase THAT image, god."

I slump over the bar, shocked at what I just saw before me. People try to talk to me, but I wave them off, drowning my emotions in alcohol. After about three+ hours of heavy drinking, even my limits are being pushed. I see my nakama, worried for me, but I can't bring myself to care... That bastard... That was moms engagement ring... I mean, yeah, It was a shock that he proposed to the bitch, but honestly? He can do what he wants! But did he seriously think that proposing with MY moms ring was a good idea?! I didn't think he was that stupid, fuck!

Ah... Why am I surprised, really... I saw it coming from a mile away he was gonna propose... He's too old fashioned.. I was surprised that he would ever cheat in the first place, but I guess that just how his mind works...

I stand up, swaying, and everyone's worried eyes are on me, a hundred arms out to catch me if I fall.

"Don't bother.." I slur, "I've done this before, too many times, all alone... Don't need help... Don't need people... Being alone is better... No one to hurt you but yourself.." I say with a bitter smile as I head upstairs to my office

"No one to hurt you but yourself..."

There we are! Arigatou for reading, everyone! A lil bit of LaLu there! will be more next chapter! Oh, and thinking about doing a smut scene- what do you guys think?

Bye!

P.S- さようなら、私の敵。煉獄をお楽しみください。means - Goodbye, my enemies. Enjoy Purgatory.

P.P.S - Satan Tamashī: Midras! Means - Satan Soul: Midras!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey y'all! It's been a while... I'm really sorry about that. But I couldn't get any inspiration. None at all. Nuh uh. So uh, hope ya enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it :3  
(Psst maties! dere be smut ahead, sea farers, so if ye be under de legal age don't read ahead. Ye have been warned ;))

Prologue: Lucy's boyfriend, Natsu, has returned from a big mission with everyone who was trapped on Tenrou island, (apart from Lucy of course!) , so when Lucy enters the guild for the first time since his arrival, he's making out with Lisanna, her best friend! She reacts, will the reaction be bad, or good?

Lucy POV  
I stumble up to my office and slam the door, collapsing on the couch and falling asleep instantly.

No ones POV  
Many look after Lucy, worrying for her welfare, and some start to get up, only to be stopped by a set of footsteps echoing across the guild, (walking to the bar) and the crass voice accompanying it.

"Ugh! Such a attention whore!" By now, Lisanna was in a bar stool, yet still facing the guild. "Ha! Can you believe her," she swivelled.."Nat.." And was cut off by the demonic aura her sister was emitting.  
"LISANNA STRAUSS! HOW COULD YOU?! LUCY IS A AMAZING, SELFLESS AND BRAVE PERSON!" Lisanna looks like she's been slapped, recoiling visibly. "ALL SHE HAS EVER DONE HAS BEEN FOR US! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHY WE LEFT OUR HOME TOWN? NO? LET ME REMIND YOU. JUDGEMENTAL BASTARDS WERE HATING ON US FOR SOMETHING WE COULDN'T CONTROL. REMIND YOU OF SOMEONE? YEAH. YOU. I COUNT HER AS MY SOUL SISTER JUST AS MUCH AS I COUNT YOU AS MY BLOOD SISTER, AND I WON'T LET ANYONE HURT MY SISTER, EVEN IF IT MEANS SHOCKING HER AGGRESSOR A LITTLE. I HONESTLY DO NOT CARE FOR YOUR DISGUSTING WHORING OUT! IS IT TRUE? DID YOU SLEEP WITH THAT MANY PEOPLE?"  
Lisanna blanched again, and nodded her head slightly.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I JUST.."  
Mira started yelling again, only to be cut off by her fainting.  
"WHA..." Echoed around the hall.  
And all eyes turn to the steps, and there Lucy is, disorientated, woken from her nap by the screaming. She blanched, and flipped off the second floor onto the bar, a scared expression on her face.

Lucy POV- a bit earlier  
Guh... It's too loud... Who's yelling?  
It sounds like... Mira...  
Whys she yelling?  
Who's she yelling at?  
Huh?  
Pizza?  
Bad Lucy, it's not pizza were thinking of, it's Mira.  
Oh yeah.  
I stumble out of my office, yawning and scratching at my head. I stand at the edge of the steps, only to see a rather passed out Mira.  
Wow.  
Oh yeah.  
Should probably do something.  
I flip off the edge of the balcony, onto the bar. I run along said bar, dodging drinks, until I reach Mira. I pick her up and check her pulse, before depositing her in Elfman's waiting arms and telling him she needs rest.  
Off he potters.  
Now.  
"Who made her pass out?" I say, in a rather annoyed tone.  
All fingers point to Lisanna. Huh.  
"Shoulda guessed." I mumble.  
She looks affronted.  
I shrug and go towards the steps, planning on resuming my nap in peace, when I'm stopped by Laxus.  
"Hey, Lucy, is it alright if we talk?"  
Sigh. There goes my naptime.  
"Well, if you would rather nap than talk to me, then I guess I'll go..." Laxus said, smirking.  
I sigh again, and pull him to my office.  
Men.  
As we walk in, I notice he's staring at me.  
"What?" I ask, in my tired voice.  
"Nothing. Your just so beautiful, I couldn't look away." He says.  
I blush. Hot damn can he flatter.  
"Jesus, Lucy... How can you be so..." He stumbles for words.  
"Oh, shut it." I mumble.  
"Make me" he replies.  
I smirk."Ok" and I kiss him.

Yum.

He blinks.

Once.

Twice.  
Then reciprocates with a groan.

Woah. What are my legs doing around his waist?

And what's this bulge.

Oh.

Ok, he's turned on. So am I, it seems, and god does he know it. I break away for air, and he's on my neck, nipping and sucking.

Damn son.  
So I arch and moan, 'accidentally' brushing my crotch over his, causing a groan to rumble through his body, and suddenly the impressive bulge I'm rubbing on is moving against me too.

Wow.

He's thrusting hard and fast, and I'm pressed against a wall, and all I can think of is wow?

Jesus he's better then he seems.  
How big is his dick?

At least 7"  
He has to be.  
I can feel something building.

There is no way he's gonna make me cum from dry humping.

That has never, ever happened.

Ever.

Wow, Jesus, he has found the clit.  
I repeat, he has found the clit.  
Okay... He is thrusting harder, hitting just the right spot.  
My backs arching, toes are curling, and I'm shaking with anticipation.  
He's grunting and groaning, shaking as he thrusts into the apex of my thighs. My miniskirts ridden up, and my red lace thong is showing. He looks down, groans and shuts his eyes.  
Now, we can't have that, can we? I love those fucking stormy eyes. Narrowing my eyes, I tighten my grip on him and bite hard on the exposed part of his muscular shoulder. His eyes fly open, and he makes this sound, like someone's punched him in the gut, but it's a pleasurable punch.

"Lucy... Do that again... Soon" he growls, staring straight at me.

I moan, surprised, as his thrusts get rougher and rougher. As I reach the brink, I pull him closer and sink my teeth into his neck.

He howls.

And I'm gone. My world is hazy. All I can feel is this constant pulsing and this wetness in between my thighs, soaking the material there.

And then I look up, and Laxus' face is contorted with pleasure. His hips are still thrusting softly, dragging out our mutual orgasm.  
Holy. Shit.

"Babe, I haven't come that hard since I was 17 and in the back if a bar. It was my first ever." He mumbles.

I sigh, exhausted. Then sleep takes over, and the last thing I see before darkness is Laxus's smiling, relaxed face.

AND THATS ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!

I'll be updating real soon, just you watch ;)  
(Also, first lemon. Constructive criticism is very much welcome!)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait... but here's my next chapter! Enjoy!

As darkness takes over my mind, I am transported back to long gone times. The times where I was...

Ugh.

I can't even dream the word.

Weak.

My dream takes place a month into the main guilds absence. It was harrowing times for all of us, mainly thieves and general crooks decided that without Natsu and the rest, we were weak and couldn't fight back. Something had to change.

I was terrified. Macao and the others were tired of fighting, and were considering giving in, and throwing away the guild hall and the Fairy Tail name, just to escape the constant barrage of abuse. So I decided to leave, just for a while, and train.

And train I did. In fact, it's all I did, for months on end. After a couple of months by myself, I was approached by an odd group, strong but very... imbecilic. I discovered, after giving them shelter and rest, that most of their strength came from a lacrima, implanted inside them, which gave them there immense powers.

I was shocked, yet implicitly intrigued into what this could mean for me.

I plied them with wine and spirits, brought by Virgo, and finally they revealed to me the place that they acquired the various lacrima's. They, even in their wine-addled state, warned me that to actually unlock the full potential of a lacrima, you had to have an innate ability, a spark, for the power. They did say, however, that strong emotions could bring about the same result.

After their departure, I travelled, until I reached the seller of the Lacrima's, J.K. This was obviously a fake name, but I didn't press. I chose to buy and barter for several, each more dangerous than the last. I chose one that allowed you to take a dragon slayer's magic, which would be decided not by you, but by which element you bonded with most. I chose a few more of ones like these, for God Slayers, and Demon Slayers. I also chose one that allowed you to take on the ability to absorb the souls of demons, Satan Soul, and one that enhanced your natural magic by ten-fold. The man, J.K, asked for things to pay for the lacrima's I am not proud of doing, but it was worth it.

I set of a few days later, lacrima's in hand, to a doctor who would implant them. My spirits attempted to warn me off, but I didn't listen. Wouldn't listen. I couldn't listen.

After meeting the doctor, he agreed to do the surgery. He was mad, mad as a hatter, but he was the only one willing to do such a dangerous implant.

It was excruciating.

The pain… Felt like fire, hell, brimstone, and at one point I was sure I was going to die.

But then, the pain stopped. The dream stopped. I was being shaken awake.

Laxus stared down at me.

"Lucy? Lucy, are you awake? Come on, wake up baby…" he was yelling. He looked frightened… Ha! I'd frightened the great Laxus Dreyer! But how?

"I'm up!" I yelled. "I was narrating a dream, jackass!"

"No, you were screaming! God Lucy, you sounded like you were being tortured!" He said back, still looking scared.

Oops.

"Sorry Laxus... I was remembering what it was like before I got all these powers!" I said brightly, hoping to cheer him up.

He looked confused. "Then why were you screaming?" he asked, still not getting it.

"Because to gain these powers, I had over 7 lacrima's implanted at the same time, silly!" I said, rolling my eyes.

He looked startled. "Over 7? God that must have hurt. I had one done and I couldn't move for hours." He replied. "So… where are your scars?"

"Uh… on my back? Only place big enough for a single operation." I mumbled, a bit downcast.

He still looked a bit disbelieving, so I turned around so my back was to him and took off my shirt, revealing all the jagged, crisscrossing lines that marred my back. I wasn't particularly ashamed of them, just always tried aware that they were there, really.

I felt a soft kiss being placed on one of them, the biggest, before Laxus pulled my shirt back on.

He sighed.

"I wish you didn't have to do that, Lucy" he whispered, embracing me from behind. (heh)

I shrugged.

I was turning around to kiss him, when a crash and a scream was heard from downstairs.

We were out the door before you could blink. So much for my kiss, eh.

Ok, that's all for now, folks. I might be able to upload again today, so keep and eye out!


End file.
